<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE CHANCE by InsaneMuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180791">THE CHANCE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMuse/pseuds/InsaneMuse'>InsaneMuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE WAY [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Carbonite Freezing (Star Wars), Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Use (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Slow Burn, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMuse/pseuds/InsaneMuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Li'ani always assumed her stint with the Mandalorian named Din Djarin &amp; his charge was temporary. Post Order 66, years on the run and an unfortunately long stint in Carbonite...the aim was to help Din find a place for the Child and perhaps herself and her own training.<br/>Standing on the precipice of destruction via Death Trooper, the sudden arrival of a certain Jedi causes Din &amp; Li'ani to make 2 very life altering choices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE WAY [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THE CHANCE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original Female Character is Coded as Black. </p><p>****Spoilers for The Mandalorian Season 2 Finale, Original Character inserted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>This was it</em>. On one side of the Blast doors stood a veritable force of metal and might. Death Troopers pummeling their way through layers of steel intended to fend off immense firepower. They were steadily making damage with every strike, as if it were only a barrier of plastic to be dealt with.</p><p> </p><p>Behind her with blasters at the ready, the small company held their breath. Ready for what, Li’ani wasn’t sure. Ready to die most likely, and yet they held what ground was afforded them for the next few moments.<br/>
Just ahead of her Din stayed, like a solid wall of Beskar and muscle. The tension rolled off of him like a wave of heat, his anxiety painted him as if he were a mirage in the Tatooine sun.</p><p>Grogu sat propped back where Din placed him, just behind her now as she quickly positioned herself between the child and Din’s back.</p><p> </p><p><em>Kriff</em>, if only she still had her lightsaber intact, instead of only the Kyber crystal that now hung around her neck.<br/>
While she was never the most adept in her Saber practice, it would be more effective in her hand than any blaster.<br/>
Against a sentient being Li’ani could use her hands in a deadly fashion.<br/>
Like a viper striking at pressure points, her fingers or palms turning one’s own body to a healing medicine or a poison against them. She could paralyze, incapacitate and if need be kill…but that was only as good as her knowledge of a <b><em>living</em></b> body.<br/>
Against unfeeling droids, she was the weakest link of those who came along on this mission.<br/>
If nothing else her body could be useful as a shield to protect the child, if it came to that.</p><p>Din’s helmet turned momentarily to the side and his shoulders twisted while keeping his blaster trained ahead. He spared her a momentary look. There was no time for words, but the quick gesture was more than enough. She gave him a semi-smile and nodded, at that he turned back fully to the door leaving her with simultaneous warmth blooming in her chest and a chill in her limbs.</p><p>It took her brain a moment to catch up to the warning sounds of an approaching vehicle. Confusion reigned for a moment on the bridge as their companions all tried to figure out who or what was approaching now.<br/>
An X-Wing crossed the many large windows, ignoring Bo’s call for identification. Behind her Cara made a sarcastic comment about them being saved. Li’ani would be amused if she could feel anything but her anxiety like a frigid stone dropped into the pool of her stomach.</p><p>In the span of a few moments everything shifted around her. In confusion the others tried to figure out what to expect as a few things happened simultaneously. But the repositioning of the Droids, the shifting of Moff and the conversations flitting between fighters faded back as if a mute button had been pressed.<br/>
Li’ani gazed down at Grogu then to the screen he was now pressing his tiny clawed palm against. Her own green-in-green eyes closed on their own accord as she felt compelled to focus.</p><p>The Force could be many things at once. More so for those trained in its use and service. She may not have had a chance to formally complete her own education, but even a youngling would feel the presence she and Grogu were being drawn to like magnets to the poles.<br/>
<br/>
The static feedback from the monitors was barley audible to their ears, instead the Force itself nearly sung as its powerful conduit came closer. Li’ani didn’t even realize she’d lifted her own hand, as if to reach the approaching other and feel something she could physically grasp.<br/>
The presence wasn’t familiar, but she knew it all the same.</p><p><b><em>A Jedi</em></b>.</p><p>Almost as if Li’ani had said this aloud, she heard Bo Katan gasp aloud just that.</p><p>Li’ani came back into herself with a sensation of being sucked through a breach in a ships hull. It felt like a punch in the gut and it took another second before she realized the gasp came out of her. She didn’t have time to think about it as suddenly blaster bolts began to ring out and ricochet off of Bo until she was knocked to the ground. She met the wide desperate eyes of Moff Gideon who for a second trailed his blaster on <em>her</em> but in the span of a millisecond thought better of it and instead whipped his arm around to point the weapon at Grogu.<br/>
She &amp; Din moved at the same time. He slid his whole body sideways like a barrier and Li’ used the distraction and was behind Gideon.<br/>
<br/>
“DROP IT” Fennic demanded, but before she or Cara managed to reach him, Moff turned the blaster and tilted his head back in a move to end himself.<br/>
Li’ani had his shoulder in a hold from behind before he could, finding an opening in his own armor to manipulate the body of this Monster in man form. Moff’s eyes widened even more as he suddenly found his arms felt like led and the blaster falling from his grip before he tumbled to the ground like a lead weight.</p><p>The other’s startled eyes were on her, she guessed trying to figure out exactly <em>how</em> she did whatever she had done. Cara still had the butt of her weapon raised to strike. It would have been funny if not for the situation.</p><p>But a soft coo turned her attention back to Grogu, who was back at the monitor. Din rose up and she could only assume he was watching it as well.</p><p>Several seconds later it was Din’s voice that broke the silence, commanding someone to open the door.</p><p>The other’s warily didn’t move to do so, and Fennic argued incredulously. Instead he placed the baby down and pressed the button himself.<br/>
<br/>
Her eyes met the T shaped glass of his Visor from across the distance, looking back and forth to the points where she just knew his eyes were, and her head nodded even though she still felt like she was moving outside of her own body.</p><p>The silhouette of a figured robed in black, illuminated by the blade of his saber appeared in the doorway. He deactivated his saber and removed his hood to reveal a youthful face that gave her a shiver of familiarity.</p><p> </p><p><em>This was it</em>. She thought, again. But instead of death, it was another impending end that was suddenly before them. This is what it was all about. Even the rescuing of Grogu was only the cumulation of <em>this</em>. Then why did she feel such dread.<br/>
Her Master would be disappointed at her lack of control of the emotions raging through her like electricity out of a damaged cable.</p><p>Empaths were trained from the start to block off the influence of other’s feelings, and yet like a very young Padawan, Li’ani felt as if the swirling sentiments of those around her would drown her.</p><p>Or was that just <b><em>Din’s</em></b>?<br/>
<em>By the Maker</em>, when had their signatures become so entangled? How had she allowed that to happen? Even now as he asked if this man before them was a Jedi, with a surge of amusement she knew she <b><em>had </em></b>allowed it. Willingly.</p><p>Even now as she could sense the conflicting waves of tension and relief rolling off of him. She couldn’t help but softly laugh at the revelation of it all. This Jedi, this moment and her feelings all in one moment.</p><p>From the day Grogu led Din to her intact Carbonite encasement, Li’ani told herself her joining a Bounty Hunter was a means to an end. The child needed care, looking after and she could teach him what she knew in the meantime. Then if they were lucky, they <b>both </b>would get a proper conclusion to their training.<br/>
All those years of hiding, wandering and dodging those who would have her head due to her Jedi affiliation…<br/>
All those years spent frozen in Carbonite that had stolen a lifetime away, and very nearly killed her. It would all lead to her returning where she <em>belonged</em>. Where they both belonged, with the <b><em>Jedi</em></b>. Grogu could become a Padawan and perhaps she would finally achieve a chance at the Knighthood she had been denied by Order 66.</p><p>She took a calming breath, and another to steady herself the way she had been trained.</p><p>The Jedi extended his hand in offering, “Come little one” he kindly offered to Grogu, and then looked up pointedly at Li’ani who still stood over Moff’s prone figure.<br/>
The stranger nodded, knowingly as if to say… <em>you as well</em>.<br/>
Li’ani’s heart skipped ahead 10 beats even as she nodded her head and released stepped over Gideon.<br/>
Li’ani moved just behind Din as he told the Jedi in no uncertain terms that Grogu did <em>not</em> want to go with him, and to his credit their little Womp-rat was holding back she realized. It was amazing Din wasn’t Force sensitive with how preceptive he could be at times.</p><p>“He wants your permission” the man began calmly, even as he finished preaching the truth of Grogu needing to master his abilities Li’ani reached out to touch Din’s arm. He looked at her quickly and stared. Again she needed to say nothing, as a knowing passed between them. She just offered him a tight lipped ghost of a smile and nodded solemnly. Under her touch she could feel the roiling emotion he was holding back. When she squeezed his arm it seemed to be all he needed to turn to his charge.</p><p>Din gently cradled Grogu in his arms, Helm tilted down to the child. Li’ turned to them both not sure what to say, but knowing this is where she needed to be all the same. The words he spoke were encouraging, but his voiced wavered in a way that made her throat tighten. Not the modulator, but his own feelings bubbling up she knew. She found herself drawing closer, as they had done many times before. It was as if it was just the 3 of them in a circle. Din the tower of strength and her small but energetic presence with the little one sandwiched between them.</p><p>“Ill see you again.” Din promised, and Li’ani’s chest contracted painfully as well at the sentiment. He was looking down at the child in his grasp, but at times she sensed his attention flicked down to her too. When her hands had landed themselves around his she didn’t know, it had been something they had done so many times. Usually it had been to hand off the kid from one caretaker to another, and something compelled them to stop and share something unspoken. A distinct energy always passed between them. Sometimes over in mere seconds, sometimes stretching on longer until they both shook themselves out of it.<br/>
This time she held on to him with purpose, and as he held on to Grogu he didn’t pull away…just leaned in as he said his goodbye.<br/>
As if the goodbye wasn’t just to his son, but to her as well.</p><p>Grogu wined his sweet little sounds and touched his tiny hand to Din’s cheek plate.<br/>
Suddenly she realized what he was about to do, as he released his right hand away from their hold and reached up to remove his helmet.</p><p>Instinctually Li’ani looked away and shut her eyes. The tears she didn’t know had gathered slid down her face instead. She didn’t care, let them.</p><p>She felt the ghost of his hand settle on her shoulder, the helmet weighing it down. Despite its heft in his hand, he managed to use his thumb to grab into her and squeeze distinctly through her shirt. It was the familiar firm 2 squeezes he always gave her that means <em>all clear,</em> allowing her to turn back or open her eyes again after he’d removed his helmet for whatever reason. Usually she would have hesitated, but selfishly she didn’t question it this time. She opened her eyes. Her breath left her lungs and rushed back into her with a combination huff, sob and laugh.<br/>
<br/>
Li’ani looked up to the most beautiful sight of her life. Grogu’s tiny hand was so gently cradling Din’s chin.<br/>
Din…their Mando, <em>her</em> Mando. <em>Kriff</em> he was absolutely exquisite. His face was nothing she could have imagined, but oh so perfectly him.<br/>
His thick lashes brushing his cheeks as his eyes momentarily squeezed closed to savor the bittersweetness of this fleeting moment.</p><p>“Alright pal, it’s time to go” Din broke the silence, causing another tear to trail down her face. “Don’t be afraid” he assured Grogu. His voice taking on a soft resonance that both made her <em>proud</em> of him and broke her heart at the same time.</p><p>His eyes finally flicked up to meet hers.<br/>
<em>Don’t be afraid.</em> That had been tossed around between them <b>so</b> many times. Most often her to the child, and between them jokingly, but sometimes with serious intent. It had become both a tease and an assurance between them. </p><p>With an almost imperceptible nod to both her and the child, he shifted the weight fully into her arms.<br/>
Li’ani turned and much steadier than she felt she took a step or two forward before she decided better. Instead she placed Grogu on the ground. She knew this would be what Din would have done had she not been involved.<br/>
This little one had to do this on his <em>own</em>, and just as Din had followed his kid <b><em>to </em></b>Li’ani…she followed him <b><em>away </em></b>from Din.</p><p>If she looked back now, she might loose her composure, <em>don’t look back Li’, don’t</em>, she commanded herself over and over like a mantra.</p><p>A droid appeared, and the sense of familiarity got even stronger as its whirring and beeping beckoned Grogu forward. The little one cooed happily at it, the Jedi before her nodding to the form standing behind her and then to her and he finally addressed her directly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi” he said gently, smirking a bit and taking her in further.<br/>
“Hello” Li’ani finally remembered her manners and bowed. He laughed a bit and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from completing the traditional greeting.<br/>
Grogu vocalized to him and they both looked down to see his arms outstretched for this Jedi to pick him up. The finality of it all crashed over Li’ani again threatening to steal the ability to breathe from her again.</p><p>She didn’t meet the Jedi’s eyes this time as he settled Grogu in his arms, not until he gently touched her shoulder again.</p><p>A moment of understanding passed between them. It was soothing to connect this way, but it also made her feel like she was being pried wide open under his examination. How much time passed she didn’t know before he spoke again.</p><p>“You are <b><em>right </em></b>where you need to be…Jedi” he smirked knowingly down at her, and another wave passed between him and her. It was like the weight of a star cruiser was lifted instantly off her. And she <em>knew</em> he was right, and that he was confirming what she already understood but feared to trust.</p><p>Li’ani bowed her head and he returned the gesture. Then he allowed her a moment to lean in, and she rubbed Grogu’s ear affectionally. He cooed at her knowingly, and what left over doubt she had evaporated.</p><p>She turned finally and looked into Din’s face. His eyes glassy with unshed tears, his face flushed from emotion. He was an open book, but to her he always had been she thought.</p><p>Every step she took back to his side felt more like heading home than every mile she’d ever made back to the Temple.</p><p>His eyes flicked to hers only for a moment before returning to back to the Jedi and Grogu.</p><p>“May the Force Be With You” he said in farewell.</p><p>“And with you” Li’ani responded softly. Everyone else remained silent around them, only the sound of their breathing and the Jedi walking away followed by his droid companion.<br/>
As they got further away, Grogu’s little head popped up over the Jedi’s shoulder. Beside her Li’ani could feel Din’s gloved hand opening and closing and she instinctually reached for it. He didn’t reach for hers, but he didn’t pull away. She instead closed around his, intwining their fingers and holding his much larger hand in both of hers. She felt him give two small squeezes in acknowledgment. His eyes never leaving from the retreating forms of the Jedi and Grogu.</p><p> </p><p>Not looking away, barely blinking until the elevators doors closed on that chapter of their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Li'ani of Karaya: A Karaya born Jedi apprentice who survived Order 66. She spent years on the run with a Jedi Knight, but after their separation she found herself a captured Bounty frozen in Carbonite. What should have lasted the duration of her delivery ended up being nearly a lifetime later in suspended animation. Li'ani was found by Grogu &amp; Din and joined them in order to help the Child and perhaps find a Master to complete her own training.</p><p>Karaya: An almost undocumented planet located in the Unknown Region. A lush tropical world supporting a Dark ecosystem filled with Bioluminescent life. Only regularly traveled and known to the Jedi, it was protected due to its abundance of natural resources and Force sensitive life. Host to 1 species of Humanoid sentient people, of which only 2 are known to have have ever been off world. Both Jedi, the youngest being Li'ani herself. </p><p>This is a one shot but will continue in my multipart Fic called "THE WAY"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>